Talk:Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)
Name Okay... So Old Man has admitted his name isn't Zangetsu after all. What should we call him, then? Will-O-Wisp (talk) maybe 'fake zangetsu' or 'ichigos source of quincy power', or could just wait and see what happens in the next chapter with him to see if he wants ichigo to call him by a certain name, although 'fake zangetsu' would be ideal for temporary usage -- 11:03, Jun 12, 2013 11:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) How about 'inner Yhwach'? Because of that line, "I am and I am not Yhwach." Not sure how to interpret it. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Or maybe we can call it Yhwach (spirit).--Ultimatex (talk) 11:55, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Or "Ossan" or "old man" since that's what Ichigo has consistently called him? --Infiniteviking (talk) 12:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) We are not looking for anything to call him at this time, which until further notice should be the point of the manga.-- Developments as of chapter 541 As of the information given in chapter 541, we are left with a bit of a problem pertaining to Zangetsu in articles. I think the easiest thing to do would to have a stub about the real Zangetsu on this page, and we can either have a short summery and/or redirect to hollow ichigo's page. Thoughts?-- 11:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) i think we must use this page for both fake and real because teh fake zangetsu is not know with any other name they don't say his "real" name if he have one. --Nitram86 (talk) 12:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :This is a tough one. I don't think there's any need to start moving articles around. We've known this man as Zangetsu for the majority of the series. This chapter tells us who he really is, but that doesn't mean he's done any less than what the article states. While he may not actually be Zangetsu, he has in fact done all of the things in the article. Again, that's him, not the one who's really Zangetsu. Real Zangetsu didn't help in the fight against Zaraki. Real Zangetsu didn't teach Ichigo Bankai. The man formerly known as Zangetsu still did all of that stuff, so making this into a stub would be a terrible mistake. Yeah, that makes the most sense. It's the name that's at issue, not the character or anything he's done. Someone who wants to read about the dark-clad guy with the cool shades who held Ichigo together when Kenpachi nearly killed him will still need this page. If its name is changed, 'Zangetsu' should still redirect to the new pagename until (a) all references to the old man's activities are relinked to whatever the page ends up being called and (b) Hollow Ichigo's page is renamed Zangetsu and all his links are changed too. --Infiniteviking (talk) 16:49, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I think the Old Man should be a section on Yhwach's page. He refers to the real Yhwach and himself when stating that if Ichigo becomes a shinigami he would have to die by his hand (Yhwach's hand). So it is clear that while Quincy spirit man is not Yhwach as he currently is, he is a manifestation of his will in the form of Ichigo's quincy powers. Zangetsu is an unknown entity previously implied to be Hollow ichigo in the last 2 chapters. However, for now, I think a link between Yhwach and fake zangetsu should be noted and maybe Yhwach (Manifestation) may be the best article for him and be linked from Ichigo's powers and abilities section's Quincy section. The fact he looks and refers to himself as Yhwach means that while he isn't Yhwach he is at very least partially him. To continue calling him Zangetsu would be inaccurate and due to his disappearance it looks like this is as much closure as we are getting on this one guys. --Chiligrinder (talk) 17:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Without more information, I disagree that he should be reduced to a section on another page -- he said that he "is and isn't" Yhwach, and the chapter is completely unclear about whether he and present-day Yhwach are linked in more than their appearance. As Ichigo's Quincy power, the old man seems to have been born with him and maintained a separate existence; he seems to be a complete entity in his own right. "Zangetsu (false)" might be another alternative. --Infiniteviking (talk) 17:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry where not playing this Fan Based is it Yhwach game when its clearly reaching. This entire issue is one of naming and thats it. Whatever is to be done with the article will be with naming as the issue.-- Shikai change As with Ichigo's page, I think Zangetsu's Zanpakuto abilities needs a former and current header with the full set from before in the former while the manga-shikai of the short blade being the 'Old Man's' and a Bankai of "to be revealed". The current information on his Shinigami powers as a Zanpakuto is dated. - Kuir (talk) 06:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Try not to worry too much, we are waiting for more information on Ichigo, changes to his powers section his constantly discussed within active members of the team!! But because he is a special case this will no doubt take time to organize and set up!! But we are definitely aware of things that need updating and such, its being looked into!! Just realized I was replying as if we were discussing Ichigo when we aren't we are discussing the Old Man and the Old Man hasn't shown to have changed since Ichigo found his true Zanpakutō!! He may have change but right now everything in the article portrays what is true up to this point!! If there are different portrayals of the character doing things this will be amended but so far he has not!! Ok, I get it. Cool! - Kuir (talk) 09:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC)